


To Reach You

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on an Animated Short, Basically copied from an anime short, Cute fairy Dongpyo xd, Fluff, M/M, everything's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: Wooseok is used to watching his crush from afar, what happens when his inner feelings get the best of him?





	To Reach You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!
> 
> This is my first post in over a year and I'm really rusty so please give me a break xD I just wanted to do a quick one shot to get back on track with writing fics because I think I'm preparing a big fic.
> 
> This was also written in 45 minutes so that's further reason to excuse any mistakes lol
> 
> Also this is completely copied from this youtube animated short:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0
> 
> Enjoy~~

"Ah shit!" Wooseok muttered under his breath as he dashed into the school's courtyard. He glanced back again as he paused to take a short break.

"Shit shit shit!" Wooseok frantically dashed behind a tree just as the sound of footsteps drew closer. He held his breathe the closer the steps came, and let out a sigh of relief as they passed him. He scattered up a tree and gazed onto the courtyard. There his crush was, Lee Jinhyuk, strolling down the path with his nose buried in a book and his free hand twirling an apple. A delicate smile painted Jinhyuk's face as he became more immersed in his story. A gust of wind blew through the air, sweeping a strand of Jinhyuk's silky brown hair of his mesmerizing eyes. The sight caused Wooseok to sigh happily. 

"He's so perfect~" 

"He's here!?!?!?!" A little fairy dashed out of Wooseok's shirt pocket. It swirled around Wooseok's head before fixating its gaze on the path. "Oh my God it's Jinhyuk!" The fairy shouted with glee before dashing towards the figure. 

"Dongpyo get back here!" Wooseok shouted in a discrete whisper to avoid drawing Jinhyuk's attention. Dongpyo seated himself in the palm of Jinhyuk's hand and kicked out the apple. Unaware, Jinhyuk prepared to take a bite out of the apple, or so he thought it was. Dongpyo was stuck in a state of awe at how close he was to Jinhyuk, his face stuck in pure bliss. 

Wooseok facepalmed, Dongpyo was the little fairy guardian that had been accompanying him ever since he became infatuated with Jinhyuk. He has no idea why Dongpyo exists but they share the same feelings for Jinhyuk, probably because it seems that Dongpyo is a representation of Wooseok's feelings uncontrolled. 

Wooseok jumped down the tree and ran for Dongpyo before Jinhyuk could chomp down. Wooseok reached for Dongpyo but he sprang up, giving Wooseok a mischievous smirk before flying around Jinhyuk, causing Wooseok to start chasing him in circles, not realizing that Jinhyuk had noticed and was now looking at him with bewilderment. 

"Got you!" Wooseok exclaimed as he finally got a strong grasp on Dongpyo with both hands. 

"Uhhhhh," Jinhyuk said as Wooseok froze and realized that he was basically hugging Jinhyuk with their faces in close proximity. 

"Uhhhhh" Wooseok also said as they stared at each other awkwardly. The sound of someone coming snapped Wooseok out of his trance and caused him to leap into a nearby garbage can., leaving Jinhyuk to handle the passerby. 

"Hi, Jinhyuk!" Yohan cheerfully said, oblivious to the commotion that just happened in front of him." 

"Hey." Jinhyuk nodded and let Yohan pass him. He looked back to stare at the garbage can, furrowing his eyebrows with the growing need to investigate. He took a step towards the trash but the bell rang. Jinhyuk shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the school. 

"Look what you've done Dongpyo!" Wooseok muttered to his fairy friend as he heard Jinhyuk walk away, "Now he'll think I'm weird forever, I might as well learn to live in the trash." 

"But Wooseok," Dongpyo pouted at him, "All you do is stare at him from afar, maybe you should try confessing."

"That's not how it works Dongpyo," Wooseok sulked, "I don't have a c- Dongpyo? Dongpyo!" The fairy was gone from his hands, Wooseok glanced out of the garbage can to see Dongpyo trailing Jinhyuk into the school. 

"No!" Wooseok sprinted towards the school and hurdled himself inside. He was out of breath but still managed to gasp at the scene in front of him.

"Yay!" Dongpyo was shouting with glee and nuzzling himself against Jinhyuk's cheek. Jinhyuk was sprawled on the ground, presumably because Dongpyo tackled him. A small crowd had stopped to watch the three of them. 

"Come on Dongpyo, I don't have a chance." Wooseok pulled Dongpyo off but he quickly retaliated and grabbed Jinhyuk's finger.

"No! You have to confess." Dongpyo tried to hold Wooseok and Jinhyuk's fingers together. 

"Please Dongpyo!" Wooseok cried out as he pulled harder, but Dongpyo stayed adamant.

"I'm not letting go until you tell him!" 

"I can't!" Wooseok gave up and let go of Dongpyo, running out of the school in a fit of sobs. He collapsed behind a tree and continued to cry. 

"I-i never have a chance w-with J-jinhyuk." Wooseok huddled into his knees and cried. "He's never even n-noticed me." He didn't notice Jinhyuk approaching him.

"You dropped something." Jinhyuk held out Dongpyo who was also sobbing in his hand, upset at the fact that Wooseok ran away from him. Jinhyuk tenderly placed Dongpyo into Wooseok's hand, "he seems to share a lot in common with you." 

"Um, thanks." Wooseok brought Dongpyo to his chest, both of their tears slowing down. Wooseok straightened himself up awkwardly as Jinhyuk sat down beside him. 

"Uhhhhhh."

"Uhhhhhh." 

"You know what." Jinhyuk grabbed Wooseok's hand. "Let's just stay like this for a bit before heading back to class, I'm sure the teachers won't mind the first offence." 

Dongpyo shouted in glee at the fact that Jinhyuk was staying.

"And actually, let's maybe go out for a bite to eat." Wooseok's eyes widened, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Really?" 

"Really." Jinhyuk gazed into Wooseok's eyes softly before leaning back onto the tree. Dongpyo happily nestled himself in Jinhyuk's hair. 

And that day, a new love began to blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all!
> 
> Please give me some criticism or comments or point out some mistakes and yeah, Hopefully, you see me soon with another fic or one shot because I feel that I might definitely need some more warm-ups.


End file.
